I Want to Taste Your Chapstick
by crematosis
Summary: L catches Light putting on chapstick instead of working on the case and he is suddenly curious about how Light's chapstick tastes.


A/N: Hi all! Long time no see. I've been busy lately, finishing up essays and finals for my classes, but school is finally wrapping up. I've got myself a boyfriend now so hopefully everything will be better since now I write about kissing from experience. XD Summer is coming up and I'll be a lot more active then. Expect lots from me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…but I do have some yummy flavored lip balm.

It was a quiet night at investigation headquarters. Everyone else had already gone home, leaving just L and Light to continue working. Both young men were silent and the only sound was the clacking of keys as they typed.

L gave Light a sidelong glance as the keystrokes suddenly stopped. He noticed that Light had stopped typing and was fishing a small tube out of his pocket. L's eyes narrowed as he watched Light apply it to his lips.

"What is Raito-kun doing?" L asked.

Light put the cap on the tube and stared at L. "I'm putting on chapstick. My lips always get dry and chapped because you always have the air on. Don't you ever get cold?"

"No," L murmured. "Raito-kun, you seem overly concerned with physical appearance and grooming. Is this not a feminine behavior?"

"Women use lipstick," Light growled. "Anyone can use chapstick."

L nodded and chewed his thumb thoughtfully.

Light had thought they matter was dropped, but he suddenly found that L had thrust his face very close to his own. Light quickly scrambled out of his chair and backed away.. 'What the hell are you doing?"

"I am checking if Raito-kun's chapstick is scented," L said calmly.

Light frowned. "You could have asked instead of invading my personal space," Light complained. "It's coconut."

"Ah," L murmured. "It does not smell like coconut."

"Well, it's supposed to," Light said defensively.

L considered carefully, thinking about how much he liked coconut. His decision made, he acted swiftly, using the chain to pull Light close and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Light flailed his arms wildly, trying to push L away, but L held on firmly.

As L pulled back, he could see the shock written across Light's face. L calmly swiped his tongue across his lips. "Hmn, it doesn't taste much like coconut either."

"W-what was that?" Light stammered, his cheeks flushed.

"I was testing if your chapstick was also flavored."

Light took a deep breath to steady himself. "Don't you ever do anything normally? You could have asked me and I would have told you."

L tipped his head to one side. "But that wouldn't allow me to test if it really tasted like coconut."

Light sighed. "I would have let you have some. All you had to do was ask."

"I apologize, Raito-kun. I shall amend my lapse in judgment and now conduct my tests properly. May I test the flavor of your chapstick?"

"Yes you may," Light said curtly. He held out the tube of chapstick to L.

But L ignored Light's outstretched hand. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist, pulled Light's body against his and kissed him again.

This time, Light didn't even struggle. His eyes widened and he let out and undignified squeak of surprise, but he stayed frozen in L's arms.

L pulled his lips away from Light's but kept his arms around the teen's waist. "Hmn, thank you for offering me a second test, Raito-kun. I have concluded that your chapstick tastes quite like cinnamon. Or perhaps that is just Raito-kun's natural flavor."

Light finally recovered himself enough to irritably push at L's arms. "Let go of me, you pervert," he growled, eyes flashing with annoyance.

L smiled at Light warmly. "I am a pervert for noting that Raito-kun tastes deliciously sweet?"

A heated flush found its way to Light's cheeks. "Ew. Okay, let go of me right now." He tried to pry L's hands off his hips.

L's grip remained firm. "Would Raito-kun mind telling me what I taste like?"

"You're disgusting!" Light shouted. "Let me go."

L slid a foot behind Light's knee, causing the youth to lose his balance and stumble back against a chair. L pushed Light down onto the chair and climbed on top of him, straddling the teen's hips. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way," he warned. "I would hope I would not have to restrain you."

"What do you want from me?" Light snarled.

"Just a kiss," L said calmly.

"You've already got two from me already," Light snapped. "No more kisses."

"But the third time is the charm, or so they say," L murmured. He cupped Light's face in his hands and gently leaned in, capturing Light's lips.

Light was at first resistant, but L's determination was wearing down his resolve. Reluctantly, Light parted his lips and let L's tongue caress his. Light realized that he was actually enjoying himself. He brought his own hands up to pull L in closer.

As their lips parted, L smiled triumphantly. "There, that wasn't so bad."

"Sweet," Light murmured breathlessly.

L tipped his head to one side. "I beg your pardon?"

"You taste sweet," Light murmured.

L's smile widened. "Of course I do. I eat a considerable amount of sweets. Tell me, Raito-kun, do I taste like strawberry cheesecake? Sugar cookies? Cream puffs?"

Light frowned. "I can't quite tell."

"Perhaps a second opinion is necessary," L advised sagely.

Light grinned. "Of course." He ran a hand through L's velvety dark hair and placed the other hand on the back of L's neck, gently bringing their lips back together.

L's eyes fluttered shut and he snuggled contentedly against Light's warm body.

"Chocolate covered strawberries," Light announced as they come up for air. "Fresh, juicy strawberries dipped in the finest, smoothest dark chocolate."

L whimpered. "You make me hungry, Raito-kun."

Light grinned. "You know, I do have some strawberry chapstick lying around somewhere."

L's eyes widened. "Put it on immediately. I must test it thoroughly." He smiled knowingly at Light.

The End


End file.
